A life without Crumple Horned Snorckacks
by storyteller92
Summary: a life without her is like a life without crumple horned snorckacks... this is what Harry's learning...the hard way.Oneshot


1 **A life without crumble horned snorckcacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I get no money off of this. Let's face it if I owned this would I really be writing on this site? No. I think not.

Authors Note: Yeah, well I got inspired by a story I read, about a kind of dark Luna. Gave me the inspiration to write this thanks to hpaddictedg for the story 'soulless'. I'm letting you know it is dark, and I made it up, because yeah Voldemort's gone, but some of his supporters weren't all rounded up at once, I think, so here's a story about some determined guys and a dark angsty end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stared around him. Ginny sat next to him silent tears running down her face. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder, while Ron sat rigidly, staring at the coffin. "The large terrible loss, of a wonderful, friend , daughter, and classmate," the minister droned.

It all seemed unreal to Harry, How was it possible for this to happen? He had already seen so many people die. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, and countless others that had helped him in his long fight against Voldemort. But this, this was not comprehendible. The war was supposed to be over, no more deaths, no more misery, yet still here he sat burying another friend.

He had hoped, hoped so fervently, for the end of the deaths for those close to him, He would gladly have sacrificed himself to end further misery to the others, but still here he sat, immobile and crushed. Had the world not ended already? Why did this evil thing called life, cause so much pain?

Harry licked his lips, feeling the sting of his saliva on his chapped lips. He swallowed. He listened to the great cries of the man sitting closest to the coffin. Each time letting out long retched cries of anguish. "Not my daughter No! Not mine!!" Harry felt pity swell up in his chest, just as guilt oozed into his stomach, making him nauseous.

How was it humanly possible for anyone to ingest this much pain? Harry wondered vaguely whether the end would come for him as well. HE knew this already. He had been told, if he came back e would endure great misery, and still he came back. But he didn't come back for this, not for her to die.

There was sudden movement as one by one those behind the coffin slowly brought up their flowers, violets, those were her favorite. Ginny stood up slowly, and walked to the coffin. She dropped her purple flower in and could hardly stifle the great sobs that were about to erupt. Mrs. Weasley came to her quickly, pulling her into a hug.

Ron and Hermione followed the procession to the Coffin, Hermione continued to sob. Ron's face ghostly pale, clinging to Hermione for dear life, they finally reached the coffin. They looked in, Ron put his small flower on top of the others, while Hermione gazed at the coffin's occupant. She gently placed her violet besides Ron delicately grazing Ron's. They walked a bit beyond the coffin and stood together watching Harry. Harry stared back at them blankly.

"You can go," Harry said, not moving. Ron and Hermione stared at him a moment before turning away, and following the other Weasley's.

Harry sat alone staring at the coffin. He thought he might never leave.

-_**FLASH BACK-**_

_Harry was at Andromeda Tonks home, having a small visit with his Godson. He tickled little Teddy laughing each time the small boy's nose enlarged so much it could have been mistaken as a beak. They continued to play until Andromeda_ _, a look of nervousness on her face, came in. Harry looked up at her._

"_What's wrong Andromeda?" he asked ._

"_The Order just fire-called," She said._

_Harry jumped to his feet, darting to the living room. There Minerva McGonnagall's head, was floating among the emerald flames that licked her ears. She seemed unaware of this. _

"_Professor, what's wrong?" harry asked Urgently._

"_There's been an attack, on Xerophilous Lovegood's residence, he's been found, badly injured, but There's no sign of Luna Lovegood anywhere." McGonagall said.._

"_Has anyone searched the surrounding area?" he asked pacing around the room._

"_Yes, but all that was found was a butterbeer cap necklace," McGonnagall said._

_Harry stiffened. "I'm coming," he said, quietly. McGonnagall nodded and disappeared with a small 'pop'. Harry quickly apparated to the Lovegood residence, and found many order members already present._

_Ron was visible almost instantly, by the demolished fireplace. Harry quickly made his way towards him._

"_Have you found anything?" he asked._

"_No, but whatever happened wasn't good," Ron answered gingerly touching the inside of the fireplace. "No trace of a fire," Ron said touching the cold ashes._

"_You think they used the floo Network?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head._

"_Where did they find the necklace?" Harry asked, his face completely devoid of feeling. Ron pointed wordlessly to the small area beyond the garden. Harry walked towards that spot. He looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. He suddenly heard a piercing scream, and he quickly turned to the source and saw Xenophiluis Lovegood sitting against the wall with Hermione kneeling next to him._

'_Please, Please, Mr.Lovegood, you need to be taken to see a healer, immediately," Hermione pleaded with the slumped man. Harry could clearly see she was quite right. The man was really hurt, he had bruises all around his face, and his arms and legs were quite swollen and one of his fingers stuck out in an unnatural way._

"_No!" he cried out, as she again attempted to take his hand for side-along apparation. 'Not without Luna!"_

_Harry walked top them. "Mr.Lovegood, was Luna here when they came?" Harry asked. Mr.Lovegood looked up and locked eyes with harry, he nodded. "Who were they?"_

"_Death eaters," He said. "They came, back, they wanted to take her back, and shut me up...for good," He said._

"_What did they do?" Harry asked. Mr. Lovegood remained silent. _

"_MR. LOVEGOOD! ANSWER ME!" Harry roared, his vocal chords screaming in protest at his tone of voice._

"_Harry!" Hermione cried out indignantly._

_Harry ignored her. "ANSWER ME XENOPHILIUS!"_

"_Harry, can't you see he's not in any right state!"Hermione demanded._

"_I DON"T BLOODY WELL CARE! HE HAS TO EFFING TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO LUNA!!" Harry bellowed._

"_He's in no right state to answer anything" Hermione angrily replied, a fie igniting in her eyes._

_There was a scurry, and the order members appeared, looking for the sound of the disturbance._

_Ron pushed his way through them. "Calm down," Ron said._

"_They came, and they tried to kill me. We were upstair and I heard them. I told her to run." Mr.Lovegood, said. They all turned to him._

"_And," Harry pressed. Hermione through him a dirty glare, Harry didn't really feel he cared much._

"_She didn't leave, she said she would stay, and fight them. I told her to go. And Went downstairs. They had just come through. They sent all sorts of curses, demolished the staircase, One of them came at me , got me in a body bind curse. I couldn't move. And then she came. She jumped, she jumped from the top floor, and started dueling them. But," His voice cracked. "They managed to disarm her , then one of them hit me with the cruciactus curse, they kept hitting me with it, and then she flew at them. She hit them with everything that was on the floor, Managed to hit one on the head with a brick, mask came off. It was Stan Shunpike." He paused and took a long shaky breath. "Another one got her too, with the cruciactus curse, She was screaming. And O couldn't bear it!" tears began to trickle down his face, leaving a trail, down his grime covered face. "The other on just grabbed me by the neck and puled me away, he told me he was going to shut me up for good, No one else had been able to but he would, said the dark lord wasn't gone, they were going to bring him back. Use me as a sacrifice, to give him a piece of my soul, and give him my daughters heart. Started hitting me. Banged my head against a wall a few times. I could still hear her screaming. And then it stopped. He stopped hitting me, he said something I couldn't understand, and he left, He ran. I tried to get up but I couldn't I crawled and saw them throw her against the ground and her necklace fell off. I cried out to her, and they stunned me."_

_Silence greeted his words. Harry stared at Mr.Lovegood, as he sobbed and cried. _

"_Her mother gave her that necklace," Xenophilious said, thickly._

"_Where exactly did yo find the necklace, he asked the assembled group. One man stepped out and pointed to a small clump of overgrown grass. Harry walked over to it. He could hear the sloshing river. His hear thumped as a thought formed in his mind. He walked the short distance to the small river. As he neared it, he saw rocks near it . He examined them and saw a few dry brown dots. Dry blood. He kneeled by the river, watching it rush. He saw something whit dancing beneath the surface. He reached in and pulled it out. A death eater mask. Harry clenched hi fists and threw it on the ground.. He took off his shoes and sweater. He jumped in without hesitating. The icy water chilled him completely and his mind went blank for a moment. He opened his eyes wide and peered around him. He saw a number of jagged crevices, and saw a long way deeper. He resurfaced and grabbed his wand. He quickly cast a bubble-head charm and dove straight to the bottom. It was there that he saw her. Her silver robes were torn and were clinging to a hooked rock. He saw the last two deatheaters, floating along, both masks gone, their faces shown. Selwyn, and Macnair. He quickly grabbed Luna and cast a charm on the dead death eaters. He surfaced and brought Luna up leaving the dead death eaters bobbing on the water. He pulled her up and stared, she had large gash across her head, her hair matted with dirt and blood. Her once blonde hair had turned a grotesque shade of red and clung to her forehead.. Her wide pale blue eyes, stared up at him, dreaminess gone. Her robes were torn and her body showed multiple bruises. _

_He heard no sound but the rushing river, He sat with her in his arms for a while, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He couldn't Understand how cold she was, was that normal? Then again Luna never was normal, was she? But holding her, he found himself incapable of forming the obvious._

_It was then that, a few order members appeared. As soon as they saw him, they scrambled over. They took Luna out of his hands._

"_Get a healer!" Deadulus Diggle cried as he pulled Luna away from Harry. "Go tell him, we found them!"he commanded, as he searched for Luna's pulse. _

_The rest became a blur to Harry._

_- __**FLASH BACK-**_

And now here he sat, alone, staring at silver coffin.

He stood up slowly, and walked to the silver coffin. Mere feet away from it, he stopped. He couldn't do it. How could he look down and see Luna's face, knowing it was all his fault? What kind of a monster was he? Luna couldn't be gone! It was impossible, like if the sun had set fro the last time, leaving a dark world. That's what it would be without Luna. I life without crumble horned snorckacks.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He wiped them away, he stood by the coffin, and stared into Luna's face, knowing it was the last time, he would ever see it in life.

Her hair was dry and perfectly combed, every hair in place, nothing like how she wore it in life, at least not when she was older. Harry distantly remembered having seen a picture of a young Luna, very well groomed. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful, almost like she was sleeping, but Harry knew that this time she would never wake up. He took out his wand, and conjured a large beautiful arrangement of Lovely violets. He laid them next to the rest of the flowers. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a drawstring pouch. From it he extracted a small pair of multi colored spectra specs and gently laid them on top of flowers. He also took out a small bushel of Mistletoe, which he had placed under and everlasting charm.

"Don't worry Luna, I had them checked for nargles," Harry said. He then extracted from the pouch one last item. He drew out what appeared to be a large green onion, He gently placed the large onion like object on top of the little nest made of Flowers.

Harry knew Luna would really like to have the Gurdyroot, to ward off the Gulping Plimpies. He remembered that she had mentioned that Gulping Plimpies would sometimes come and bother those who are dead.

He felt a stray tear run down his cheeks. "I am so sorry Luna," He whispered. He took one last look at Luna Lovegood. He slowly walked away, thinking to himself that a life without Luna would be like a life without Crumple horned Snorckacks. Empty.

_Fin_


End file.
